


Proximity

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [10]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hope, They've both been through it man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: After everything that's happened, Tim is the best available friend (maybe? kinda?) Sierra's got...EtNuary Day 10: Sierra Furtado
Relationships: The Heiress | Sierra Furtado & The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto
Series: EtNuary [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Proximity

It was getting colder. That was the first thing Sierra noticed as she stared out into the night sky. After Joey had proposed a ten minute break, she didn’t really know what to do. She’d just found herself wandering outside until she got to the steps leading up to the front porch of the house. She’d been sitting at the top of those steps for the past few minutes, staring out into the trees and trying not to think about anything.

Tears had been falling for the past few minutes - she’d had the ultimate excuse to let herself cry, after all. This entire time, she’d thought this was all some sort of elaborate prank. Their “dead” friends would pop out of a closet or something, alive and well. Then they’d all scold each other for a bit, they’d have a good laugh afterwards, and go on about their night. 

But this was real. Their friends were really dying one by one. She didn’t know what to think anymore. All she wanted was to be somewhere else.

“Hey,” someone said behind her.

Sierra quickly wiped her tears away, and turned around to see Tim standing awkwardly a few yards away from her.   


She scowled at him. “What do you want?”

Tim seemed caught off guard. “I mean, I saw you alone out here. I just thought you could use a little company. Maybe.”

God, she  _ hated  _ him. She was already sketched out by him when he tried to lure her away from the others, along with trying to make all those moves on her. And after GloZell died, she just flat out didn’t trust him anymore. She’d cheered for Oli in the challenge they’d gotten back from just minutes ago, then it seemed like both men were going to die. And now here both of them were, still alive.

Then again, Tim was the only one who’d bothered to come outside. He was the only one who noticed her out there and decided to check on her. She still didn’t trust him, but some company would be nice, even if it was  _ his. _

“Yeah, sure,” she said.

She scooted over to make room for him. She wasn’t totally happy about this, but he was the closest thing she had to a friend right now - in a literal sense, at least. Neither of them really knew what to say for a while. They just sat there in silence, listening to the owls and crickets somewhere in the distance.

Tim finally spoke. “Soooooo… how are you holding up?”

Holding up?  _ Holding up?! _ She was barely “holding up” at all anymore. All of this was all  _ real! _ They really were trapped in the 1920s. They really were dealing with some sort of evil keeping them there. And their friends really were  _ dying! _ Was that not obvious?!

She still hated him, but she was so… tired. She was tired of being scared all the time. She was tired of everything that happened tonight. She didn’t have the energy to yell any of those things at him.

So instead, she just sighed and pointed back at the house.

Tim nodded and leaned against a pole attached to the railing. “Yeah. I feel that right there. I’m just glad this whole mess is almost over.”

It was such a casual sounding couple of sentences, and maybe Sierra was imagining it, but she detected the slightest hint of emotion in there somewhere. It sounded like he was really trying to understand how she felt.

“I hate this stupid house,” Sierra muttered. “I just wanna go home.”

“Yeah, me too. I have a cat I need to feed.” He tried for a smile, but it fell after a moment. “My family might be worried about me, too. And then I’ll have to explain to Andrea’s family that…” He shook his head. “I have no idea how I’m gonna do that.”

Oh, God, that was right. Andrea…

Sierra felt terrible. She’d been so focused on wanting to protect the girls who were still alive. She couldn’t believe it slipped her mind that one of their fallen friends just so happened to be one of Tim's best friends. And Joey… he’d lost Justine. Sierra was at least partially responsible for both of them. She hated to imagine what that must have been like for the two of them to lose someone so important to them.   


“I’m sorry about Andrea,” Sierra said. It was the best she could think to say. “I know she meant a lot to you.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, man. It’s not your fault.”

_ I mean… it kind of is… _ she thought to herself.

She decided not to tell him that she’d voted for Andrea. The last thing she needed was a target on her back. Besides, she didn’t want to hurt him anymore than she’d already had. Maybe he’s been through enough.

“So,” Sierra said hesitantly. “If you don’t mind me asking, were you and Andrea, like… you know…”

“Nah. I’ve already got someone like that in 2016. She was a really good friend, though.”

That only made Sierra feel worse. But she could understand a little more how he was feeling. If she’d lost Lele or Eva, she didn’t know what she’d do.

Something she  _ couldn’t  _ understand was how chill Tim was being about everything. Considering so many of their friends were dead, she didn’t know why he was acting like this. She’d been terrified throughout the night - why wasn’t _he?_

Sierra sighed again. “How are you not freaking out about all this?”

“Who says I wasn’t freaked out?” was Tim’s solemn reply.

Tim’s voice sounded more genuine and serious than it had all night.

“I’m not gonna lie,” Tim continued, “it’s gonna be hard without Andrea. But she’d want me to keep going. That goes for everyone else, too. We have to keep pushing forward for all of their sakes.”

It was bittersweet, but maybe he had a point. They couldn’t take back what happened that night, but they could still live on for everyone who didn’t. They could still grow into better people, and make sure their memories lived on. They could make sure that their friends didn’t die in vain.

Despite everything, Sierra wished she hadn’t treated Tim the way she did.

“I think the ten minutes are about up,” he said. “We should probably get back to the others.”

“Hey, Tim?” she said to him as they were about to get up. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Tim pushed himself up, but not before reaching over and squeezing Sierra’s shoulder as he did so. She couldn’t figure out if it was because he needed something to brace himself, or if supposed to be comforting. She appreciated it either way. She followed him back into the house, not looking up from the ground.

She was glad Tim was there when he was.

**Author's Note:**

> These two honestly have a pretty interesting relationship in my opinion.


End file.
